Magic is not to be toyed with neither is love
by Cade Edward Miller
Summary: Blaze is a female "cub" that is being hunted by hyneas as she enters the Pride Land she runs into The Lion Guard.She soon discovers she is Kion's lover that has been kidnapped and turned back into a cub by her kidnapper that also erased her memory ,so they could teacher her about her powers. As she finds a cure to her condition Scar is risen form the dead to get her back.


**What is better than Frozen well in my opinion The Lion King,but this also includes Lion Guard characters as adults .Those who disagree okay fine by me,but an opinion is just an opinion not a ****fact.Also I do not own anything from Lion King,Lion Guard,or if this had Frozen I also wpuld not own it.** Oc's Pov ( you will know here name,but you will know it later)

The wind blowing through my fur cools down my fevered body that is wilting like a flower that has not had any water,but I do not cower the thought if death instead I embrace it as if I was being loved by my family that is now dead since some hyenas that hate my family killed them. I slowly walk looking around to see if there is any water that I can get my body rehydrated with,so I can at least die with some sort of conscious to beg to the hyenas if they find me as if it will save my life. That is when I step in something cold and wet,so I look down to find water and lots of it which I begin drinking graciously and that is when a voice

says in clear disgust

"Lion cub, this is not a watering hole you're welcome to."

I look up to see a zebra standing over me with a glare on her face ,but before I can walk away she kicks at me which somehow fuels my hunger,so I growl and pounce at the zebra making her run away from me ,so I accept her challenge and run after her. With the zebra running on the ground I realize I should take the trees to attack from above which I do quickly catching up to that nasty zebra,so when I pounce I do it swiftly pinning her hard to the ground as I go for the kill I whisper in Swahili

"Wewe utakula njaa yangu.Kuomboleza dada, lakini mwili wangu unapofariki nitakapofanywa kuwa nyasi na kulisha watu wako kwa vizazi vijavyo."

with that I bite into the zebra's neck finishing her off when I hear

" Till the Pride Lands end,Lion Guard defend!"

,so I turn around to see all adult animals one a lion,one a honey bager, another is a cheeta, a hippo,and the last one is a egret with that I almost ask who they are,but before I do my body reminds me of my sickness making me throw up my recent meal and faint.

Kion's Person

I look at the poor cub to find a pulse only to find a unnatural heat radiating from the poor cub as if she was sick,so I calls out

"Fuli!Please go get my father,mother,sister,and Rafiki this poor cub is sick I believe."

Fuli nods yelling back

"I'll get them for you."

with that Fuli races off towards Pride Rock and Rafiki's tree then I look over at Beshte and ask

"Can you collect water from a near by hole,so we can lower the cub's fever?"

Beshte noss and runs off as Fuli comes over the hill.I look down at the unconscious cub with the grey and white fur with strange bright orange markings all over her body also a thin pink lines running down the side of her back meaning something got her that is when Bunga's voice speaks up

"Kion?"

I look to him with question as I ask him

"Bunga?What is it?"

he pionts in a direction and I see a group of hyenas laughing "Hahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!"

I growl out

"What do you want?"

that cuts off the laughter the leader steps forward explaining

"I am Thana and what I want is that wrecthed cub.She is the one we have been searching for."

I look at her and snarl

"Why do you want this cub?"

with thay Thana and states

"To end her life like we did her older siblings,parents,and grandparents.Her family is the reason why my son is dead!"

I feel my heart explode with anger

"So, what!Maybe they didn't kill your son and you just made a horrible mistake killing this cub's family!"

that is when I small meek like voice calmly claims

"I'll go with you Thana."

I look to see the cub is up on shaking legs and a look of hatered upon her face. As the cub walks over to Thana a scout pounces at her,but before the hyena can go for the kill the cub pulls downward blocking the attack easily as she yells in anger

"Enough!"

and all the hyenas freeze with fear in thier eyes as if this little cub was full grown and could slit their throats easily, but as she goes up to Thana she falls tp the ground having another sick fit and Thana goes into the kill showing she does not give mercy to those who do her wrong and that is what fuels my anger even more causing me to do **THE ROAR** making Thana stop and tumble back into her troops while yelling

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!"

which they do after they recover from **THE ROAR** making me smile and then frown at the cub's form that is down. I run over to her and see she is conscious smiling her head off like she is delirious,but she clearly isn't which is confusinng since I obviously saw her faint and throw up she sees the confusion on my face and coughs out

"My parents taught me to act weaker than your opponent if you take them head on."

with that I ask

"What is your name?"

she hesitates and shakes her head as she answers "I'll tell you if I don't die." and she faints yet again.

"Kion!"

Ono's vioce calls out I look up to see him in the sky making me yell up

"Yes!"

he glides down to me and says

"Your parents and Rafiki can make it ,but your sister can't."

I nod as I see Dad and Mom go over to Bunga to talk then I feel a hard hit on my head ,so I look up to see Rafiki asking

"Do you need help with that cub?"

I nod my head like crazy saying "Yes.Yes.Yes.Yes."

with that he smiles hope down from the tree and goes over to the cub. As he stands over her I see he has medicine that treats infection making me wonder out loud

"Is her disease contagious?"

Rafiki looks at me and says

"It not a disease.It is her power she is growing into."

with that I hear a laugh cone from the cub

"I thought I was sick!Hahahahaha!"

with that the cub stands up her dark violet eyes set on me and smiles sweetly then answers

"My name is Blaze."

then everyone around me yells

"What!!"

then they all faint with surprise.

Blaze's POV

I look at Kion in confusion not understanding why my name is something to faint over,so I ask him

"Why did they faint?"

he looks at me frim head to toe abd calmly answers

"The lioness I supposed to marry looked exactly like you and her name was also Blaze."

with his words I feel a rush of memories I had lost come back to me

 _Flash Backs_

 _Kion and I are walking in the moonlight enjoying each others company we were both cubs at the time we are talking baout how fun it was to become friends and how Lion is enjoying being apart of the lion gaurd **and this is where the scene changes** to me being hunted down by the leopard I pissed off trying to get it away from the herds even if I wasn't apart of the Lion Guard he catches up to me abd slices me down the side of my back making yowl in pain **another scene change** Kion and I are now adults talking in the darkness of the night I hear myself said_

 _"Kion,I love you."_

 _I see Kion smile and stated_

 _"I love you to Blaze,so I have a question for you.I have known you for the longest time making my love for you grow stronger as we got older,so what I am trying to ask is will you become my_

 _mke?"_

 _I feel my heart speed up and I answer_

 _"Yes!"_

 ** _Yet another change_**

 _I feel my legs burning as my kidnappers are chasing me,but I do not give up running while I call out to_

 _"Kion!" that is when I trip and I feel my kidnappers over top of me whispering_

 _"Magic deep within her veins turn her back to help her learn about the part of her family that remains." and with that my memories finish._

 _End of the Flash Backs._

I look up seeing a ceiling of rock above my head ,so I call out

"Kion!"

that is when I hear a rush of running paws across the stone floor I stand up shakily trying to find where the running is coming from when I run into Simba making me yelp

"I am sorry,Simba I was just looking for Kion." with my statement I get a look of confusion and Simba asks me

"How do you know my son's name and my name we didn't tell you."

that is when I realize my cub form is not going to help me tell them I rember them since I am just a " cub" that could be lying. As I back away from Simba I hear Kion's vioce call out to me

"Blaze.Wait." I look over to see Kion,Bunga,Beshte,Fuli,and Ono making me smile as I rush over to them excitedly claiming

"Hi, Kion,Bunga,Beshte,Fuli,and Ono!" that is what gets me a strange look then I realize I need to explain how I know them ,so I state one of my memories

"Guys, rember that leopard that was after Ajabu.Well,when the leopard went after one of the herds to keep his energy up I went to protect them and I got chased down also injured by the leopard since I pissed him off making me earn the four scars I have along my back."

with my new statement I hear a voice behind me call out

"Blaze!"

,so I turn around to see Makini Kiara,and Kovu behind me simling their heads off like they knew it was me. I run over to them exclaiming

"It's been a long time Kiara, Makini, and Kovu."

they shake their heads saying

"You dissapeared for 20 months.It was a wait,but you came back to us in a different form."

I nod agreeing that it is still me even though I am a cub that is when Rafiki is right above me about to hit me with his stick,but before he can I duck down and run backwards making him fall to the floor yelling

"How did you know I was there?"

I answer smiling

"I rember getring hit in this spoy often from were you where."

with that the laughing stops making an eerie silence,but it is broken when Rafiki states

"There is away to make you an adult agian." with that I look at him with relief until I feel I sharp stining sensation on the back of my leg I look down to seen a welt realizing that I did something to my leg and the pain makes me faint yet again.

 **End of chapter 1. I hope lyou enjoyed** **it.Yes,Blaze did have more memories I just did the ones she loved or feared the most.**


End file.
